


Get Back To You

by sk1726



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk1726/pseuds/sk1726
Summary: Nino, the landlord for Jun and Aiba’s apartment building, decided to raise the rent. To do that, he wanted to renovate some units. Unfortunately for Jun, his apartment unit was one of them, and Nino had to kick him out. Nowhere to go, Jun was disagreeable. Nino offered a solution, move Jun to Aiba’s apartment unit in the meantime. What Nino didn’t know was Jun and Aiba were ex-lovers that ended badly. Can they live together?





	Get Back To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugen_ai3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen_ai3/gifts).



> written for aibaexchange year 2017 for mugen_ai3

It wasn’t long after his recent case that made him ponder about so many homeless people in one place. He was grateful he had a steady income with a rented apartment right in the middle of this city that amazingly made his life splendid. He couldn’t imagine himself becoming one of them around this area. He would surely pity himself and go melancholic. However, everything was settled now. Those homeless people now would have at least a roof to stay. He was about to reward himself for his hard work when his landlord’s name appeared on the screen of his beeping phone.   
  
The phone call was quick and shocking.  
  
“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Furious, he stuffed his phone back into his pocket and rushed to his apartment complex.  
  
He arrived with sweat marring his temple, ignoring it as he banged his landlord’s pitiful front door.   
  
“I hear you. Wait a second!” said a person from inside.   
  
“Explain.” He was puffing short breaths as he urged his landlord to repeat what he said, and meant, over the phone minutes ago, wondering whether this man before him was drunk or high.  
  
“I think I was clear enough, Matsumoto-san. You have to decide. I’ve let you stay with the lowest rent and I didn’t even raise your rent for these past two years. I know you’re a good buddy. But business is business. The taxes increase, building maintenance needs cost, and I’m helpless. You must understand well about the taxes more than me anyway. I need to relocate you for a moment. I’m currently in the process of looking for a temporary place for you that fits the standard and your satisfaction.”  
  
“But it’s insane! It was short notice. How do you expect me to find an apartment around this hour? And you know I can’t afford renting a new apartment at full cost, at least not until my next payday.”   
  
The landlord adjusted his glasses and a bit of his tousled hair, clearly he just lounging on his sofa, exercising his fingers with his usual gamepad. “I’ve talked to your neighbors, the one three doors down from here…”  
  
“And?” He stomped his feet impatiently when the landlord slightly paused.   
  
“He agreed to let you stay with him, but you have to pay half of the rent.”   
  
He looked at his landlord in disbelief. Even though he had known this man for some years, his tricky and mischievous behavior was still hard to believe. As if seeing his suspicious, the landlord smirked, “Do you think I let a rapist or even a serial killer live around my area, J? And even if they are, you’re good in martial arts.”   
  
He just shrugged, still disbelieving his landlord. “So, do you want it or not? I’m in the middle of my game, I can’t let the boss killing my comrades.”  
  
“Do you think I have any other options?”  
  
“Good. Follow me now. I’ll introduce you to him.” Jun finally let out a hard sigh. He never thought in Tthis very short moment, he would almost become one of those homeless people. Jun followed the landlord down the hall until they reached the third door and the landlord nocked. The door opened and Nino said, “This is Aiba Masaki. Aiba-shi, Matsumoto.”  
  
“Masaki??!”   
  
Jun wished he was still investigating and dealing with his case rather than having to have this sudden encounter. Everything came all at once, good memories, bad memories, and the feeling he used to have with Aiba, he had to grasp what was actually happening. He surely wouldn’t forget this man before him. Would never forget as this man was the man who always had his heart.   
  
~  
  
Aiba looked at Nino and Jun back and forth. Being introduced to his ex-boyfriend as the one who was going to be temporarily rooming with him was a shock. His brain replayed the conversation he had with Nino two days ago, realizing now that offering his help was some kind of a mistake. “Holy shit.” He muttered under his breath still couldn’t believe whether this was really happening.   
  
He watched the scene before him as if it wasn’t really there. His ex-boyfriend, with his good looks, firm hands, and pretty lashes, moved his belongings into his apartment. He should have asked Nino the renter’s name before agreeing to the offer. He knew Nino since they were kids. Even though Nino could be an ass sometimes, he knew Nino wasn’t a heartless man who would kick his renters out without any place to stay. However, this was just a bit too much. He was afraid of this sudden happenstance. He didn’t want to recall the broken pieces now. He wasn’t ready yet.   
  
“It seems you have an empty room in your unit, Aiba-shi,” Nino’s sudden exclamation snapped him out of his thought. “Why don’t you share that room to Matsumoto-san for a couple of weeks? And it seems you guys have known each other, without me knowing, which kind of strange, but don’t mind me, seeing how close you two seemed to be, calling each other by names a moment ago?” Nino spoke it all in one breath.   
  
Nino was right and so wrong at the same time. He didn’t know it would be Jun and it was partly his fault, too, for not telling Nino who is ex-boyfriend really was instead of giving Nino just the nickname of his ex. If Nino had known the guy, he wouldn’t have set this arrangement. The idea of renting half of his place to his ex sounded impossible. He preferred to live alone or at least with a pet. He disliked a company of another unless that person was dear to him. At first, his agreement was purely because he only wanted to help Nino, no money issue attached whatsoever. He even braced himself if he were to get such a weirdo. But not like this. That was why he kind of regretted it. For the first time of his life, he bemoaned to help his friend.   
  
Jun wasn’t someone bad. He knew Jun well- how friendly and gentle he was toward him. There had been sweet moments, happiest moment he could ever experience. However, there were also moments that left him scarred, something he couldn’t forget. It made it difficult to face Jun, even though they had parted so long. He didn’t want to recall whether why they were together or even why they break up, and also why it still hurt to see the man, who was now drenched with his own sweat moving his things back and forth into his apartment. He was afraid if he would let himself down and just give in. He was not ready yet.   
  
“For god sake, how many things do you decide to move in? This is endless!” Again, Nino’s complaints got him back to where he was right now, to the real occurrence he needed to face.   
  
“Err.. Everything? I still have my TV, DVD player, my hair care products-“ Surprisingly, Aiba chuckled, remembering how detailed Jun could be. But when Jun looked at his direction, Aiba shot a glare to Nino. “And I think I need to get a big box for my book collection.”   
  
He was sure he saw Jun left them with red staining his cheeks. Nino immediately looked to his right and saw his best friend looking down on his shiny floor. “Don’t tell me he is your…”  
  
“He was.” He corrected Nino. He rolled his eyes looking like about to say something before Nino cut him instantly.   
  
“Even so, you can’t take back your words. You had promised me to spare a room.”   
  
“I wasn’t going to say anything, Nino.”  
  
“Fine. I think I’m going back. He’s going to live here for a couple of weeks and please don’t kick him out until I finish with the maintenance etc. He’s one of my valuable renter, after all.”   
  
Nino was about to leave but Aiba stopped him. “Anything else, Aiba-shi?”  
  
He was suddenly dumbfounded. “No, it’s fine.” He couldn’t object it. This might just be a coincidence, an extraordinary reencounter he had to face.  
  
“Okay. Keep it cool. You can do it!”   
  
Easy for you to say, thought Aiba while waving good night to Nino.   
  
~  
  
Last night’s relocation went smoothly, or so he thought. Jun could finally take his sleep in Aiba’s spare room at 3 am. His heart rate wouldn’t cooperate with his exhaustion. That was why his gloomy mood increased a bit this morning. He usually took caffeine from his kitchen. But this wasn’t his residence, he couldn’t act carefree as he used to. Therefore, he awkwardly got out of his room, intentionally heading out to the nearest coffee shop around the area.   
  
“Oof!” However, even before he reached the front door, something big hit his feet. That ‘thing’ straightly made him fell on his knees with a bump. The “thing” tripped him, making him fall flat on the face, then he heard it sniffing him, then he felt it slobbering over his back. He didn’t remember Aiba having a pet last night. Or was it asleep and caged? Out of sudden he remembered Aiba’s brother’s shiba inu. He didn’t need to guess more as a clear evidence to his presumption was right clinging to his back. After a few seconds, the dog barked at him. They made such a scene so that Aiba came out of his room. There, he could feel another vast thump on his chest.   
  
“Whoa.. there, there Himechan. It’s fine. It’s only Matsumoto-san. He’s going to live with us for a while.”   
  
Jun didn’t know how to react or reply to Aiba’s gentle introduction of him to his dog. He nodded awkwardly, showing his teeth off in a manner of politeness (in Jun’s description). But it only made the dog barked louder at him. Jun slide back until he hit the foot of the kitchen table. “N..Nice to meet you, Himechan.” He didn’t know he was stuttering until he heard Aiba’s soft laugh.   
  
“Give me your hand.” Jun looked at him dumbly. “Just give me your hand.”   
  
And he complied.   
  
Aiba put one of Himechan’s paw on top of Jun’s palm. “Himechan, Jun, friends.” Aiba looked at his dog then back at Jun as if introducing one to another.   
  
Jun found it bizarrely amusing. He had never been good with animals even when the animal tamer approached him nicely. Usually a dog would still bark at him but with Aiba, Himechan slowly calmed down. “Try it once more.”   
  
Aiba’s calming tone surprised him but Jun obeyed, “Hi Himechan.”   
  
The said dog didn’t even growl this time, instead she slowly licked Jun’s palm as a sign of peace. Aiba promptly patted Himechan’s head, which replied with a friendly bark. Both Jun and Aiba laughed together, feeling assured of their little messy morning now had been settled.   
  
This might end well? Jun wondered himself as he set out of his shared-apartment.   
  
Apparently, the peaceful morning didn’t apply that evening. He got back from his office only to find his boxes were marked with scratches and tiny holes. His box filled of his book collection was also damaged from scratches. They were his treasure, some of the books even had the been autographed by authors. It had been his interest since he was a child, reading books always been Jun’s favorite and Aiba should have known that. When they were together, there was a time where Jun had to skip class only to meet one of his favorite authors, who was one of Aiba’s neighbors. He remembered going to Aiba’s hometown and met Aiba’s lovely family. He also remembered their arguement during their way back as Aiba lectured him that he could ask him to get him the signature without having to skip his class. It was a bittersweet memory. But Jun didn’t want to recall the memory now. Currently his books were that mattered, not anything else. He felt the need to give a warning.   
  
“Keep her away from my stuff!” Jun announced to Aiba, who just got back after his afternoon shift.   
  
“Eh?” The guy was dumbfounded, not knowing what had happened. Jun pointed to his boxes near the kitchen. Some lids were half-opened with dog bite in the corner of the lids. Aiba went over to Himechan, kneeling in front of her while she sniffed at the arrival of his master. “Did you stuff something with strong fragrance? Dogs are sensitive to the smell they love and they usually love to find out.”  
  
“I don’t think I put something with fragrance in those boxes. They are just filled with my books and clothes.” And something hit Jun. He used to keep Aiba’s shirt in between his clothes and some of his favorite books were placed in the same closet with his clothes so it might give a familiar smell to Himechan. Jun didn’t want to admit it. He looked everywhere, avoiding Aiba’s questioning eyes, he couldn’t meet it as the man before him showed him his adorable look. “I..I didn’t put anything weird.”  
  
“Hmm I wonder why. Well.. Himechan, you shouldn’t barge into Matsumoto-san’s personal stuff anymore, okay?” The dog only barked at her master before licking Aiba’s face.   
  
As he predicted, this might not end well. Every little thing could remind him of his previous relationship with Aiba. He couldn’t think he could stay here any longer.   
  
“I’m sorry on behalf of my dog”  
  
“J..Just make sure she won’t rip open my stuff again.” He didn’t notice he was stuttering. It must be due to his little remembrance just now.   
  
“Are you alright? You look a bit red, Junp- Matsumoto-san.” Aiba hurriedly corrected himself. It was hard not to get familiar to someone who used to be in your life, even if it was already years ago.   
  
“You really haven’t changed. You shouldn’t worry too much, Masaki.” Jun felt his cheeks burned with shame with the informality he used in his words just now. He missed Aiba. He hurriedly went back to his room. “Good night!”  
  
This was no good. His heart started hammering fast after he closed his door while hearing Aiba’s reply of saluting him good night.   
  
~  
  
Some days had passed and they still greeted each other awkwardly whenever they passed. It was one of Aiba’s day off when Jun wanted to cook that he found that his kitchen wasn’t comfortable enough. He looked around and noticed some boxes were stacked around this place. It seemed Jun had added more boxes into his apartment. At first, he didn’t mind being disturbed by someone else’s presence. But this, he began to feel annoyed when he knew his personal space had changed. He’s going to tell Jun later about these boxes.  
  
He was almost done cooking when Jun entered their shared apartment. “That smells good, Aiba-san.”   
  
The formality had begun after that night. He also called Jun by his family name. It, of course, pained him. However, nothing else he could do, even he couldn’t ask Jun to just call him like he used to.  
  
“I made pasta since I noticed that I still have a box of spaghetti noodles. Would you like to taste?” Aiba hold out his ladle, making Jun stand by his side. This close, Aiba could feel his heart beating fast. Jun’s cologne didn’t seem to change. His mixed sweat and cologne made him linger and dived into his memory.   
  
“I think you should add more pepper, it would taste more amazing with this strong taste.”   
  
“Hmm, I see.” Aiba took the advice and looked around for the said pepper.   
  
“There?” Jun pointed up to his kitchen spice rack above Aiba’s head. Aiba nodded and when he tried to reach the pepper, he tripped over one of Jun boxes around his feet. Losing his balance, he was sure he was going to kiss the floor. But, instead, he felt Jun’s firm hold of him. “Got you.”   
  
Aiba stepped back fast, hitting the kitchen counter behind him. He wondered again why his kitchen became this full.   
  
“Sorry.” Aiba turned his head so that he could hear Jun’s quick apology. This wasn’t going to be easy. He almost had enough.   
  
“You also didn’t change, Jun.” He held his breath. “You’ve always been so messy about your stuff. When will you learn? If you live with someone one day, that someone will be annoyed with all your stuff around, you know. You’ve always been like this. I often scolded you because you also loved to forget placing your stuff anywhere. You should change.”  
  
“I’ve always had you, you were always there. So why bother?” Jun scoffed. He didn’t seem to realize that he and Aiba was now over and there was nothing between them.   
  
“It’s more about yourself. You should have had realized you can’t always count on someone. You should be able to look after yourself.”   
  
Didn’t want to be called careless, Jun felt annoyed and complained back to Aiba, “You’re no one to talk. Who’s forcing himself out to work until midnight, get exhausted and carried away by sleeping on the sofa? You know well you should be careful with your lungs. You should have lived well by avoiding trivial thing like getting cold.”   
  
“None of your business.”   
  
“Right, it’s none of my business. Then you shouldn’t worry about mine.”   
  
“Yours is different, Jun. You should really think about it. There would be someone living with you and you must make him or her comfortable.”  
  
“Why don’t you just get back into my life, then? Why don’t we just go like we used to?”   
  
Jun’s sudden proclamation made them went silent. They should have known where this conversation would go. Both of them shouldn’t have crossed each other’s border in the beginning. Their hearts started to sting. They longed for each other but their ego still seemed to cloud their mind.   
  
“Ah!” Jun snapped. Something was burning beside him. It was the pasta Aiba cooked. Jun hurriedly turned off the stove. The nicely cooked pasta was now black. “Is there anything left?”   
  
“W..what?” Aiba was still unrecovered from their argument. He confusedly asked Jun back. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Do you still have some pasta left? I’m talking about your spaghetti.”  
  
“Ah yes.” Aiba prepared the ingredients while Jun began to chop veggies. They cooked together in silence. Both were lulled with their clouded mind of whether they could continue living together surrounded with their past like this. One of them had to sort things out. However as both of them had the same ego, it would be hard for each of them to clear this mess.   
  
~   
  
“You’re the worst landlord ever.”  
  
“Did I ever say I’m a nice one? You shouldn’t flatter me too much, J. So, why are you here?”  
  
“Because I’m going to temporarily stay at your place.”  
  
“No way!”  
  
“Yes way. That’s the best deal right now. You also have a space here. I can use it for some days.”   
  
“I haven’t said yes to this, Matsumoto.”   
  
“That guest room is empty, yes?”  
  
“No, my cousin lives there.”  
  
“Cousin? Ohno-san? He’s the cousin you set your heart on.”   
  
Nino spluttered his beer over his low table. “Aiba-chan must have injected you with cheap rumor.”   
  
“Then you shouldn’t go red, Mr. Landlord.” Jun felt satisfied he could make his landlord shy. He thought of saying thanks to Aiba for telling him know about his landlord’s weakness. But he thought it over and opted to keep his thanks. After all, he couldn't face Aiba well.   
  
"So what makes you want to move? Aiba is the nicest man on earth I ever known. No one is as kind as he."   
  
"I know. No one can be as considerate as he. He’d been too nice. And It's something personal regarding to my past."   
  
"Hnm.. if it's something unfinished, you should settle it and go on with your life, shouldn't you? I thought you were smart, Mr. Lawyer. It seems a lawyer also has a weak point when it comes to heart?"   
  
He didn't respond to Nino's judgment, good thing Nino served him a beer, so he just downed his beer in one go before he got on his feet. Before Jun had completely gone from Nino's apartment, something crossed his mind. It was too sudden but somewhat worth a try.   
  
"Nino." Jun paused, hesitating whether it was truly fine or whether he was going to regret it later. "Let's throw a party on Christmas. But don't tell him I'm the one who's going to hold it."   
  
A smirk painted on Nino’s face before saluting him goodbye. Jun stayed a little before he saw Nino’s OK sign and left.   
  
~  
  
Another cold Christmas was going to come. Aiba thought he was going to start anew as he now lived in a city close to his best friend. He thought he could set away his sorrow and move on. Yet, there was always an unexpected thing had come as if testing him whether he could pass it before achieving his goal. This unexpected thing actually wasn’t something he disliked. He just had to consider and thought well of what his heart wanted. He disliked leaving something unfinished behind. That was why he had always been the one who was left behind. To put it simply (and because it was Nino who said it before) he was dumped. Aiba had dated his college friend and his adoration became so big to the point that he couldn’t live without that man. He knew it was insane but that was it. He was just being honest with himself and he thought there was assurance in a relationship. But it seemed he was all wrong. There was nothing assured in a relationship. No one would know whose heart was going to change first. In this case, it wasn’t his. Even though he loved the man to the core, if he decided to leave, he’d let him go. Moreover, without giving any trace to where he went. At that moment, Aiba felt so empty. He couldn’t stop thinking whether he had made the man hurt or such. He had been struggling for the past few years, trying to forget him and just thought he had loved a wrong man, that the man who left him was just a jerk. Even so, as kindhearted as Aiba was, whenever he thought badly about the man, he would still find his good points. That was why it was really hard move on. And when he was about to start anew, the man he used to despise, appeared right in front of him and the rest was hellish history.   
  
Aiba stopped reminiscing. It was his working hours that would end in 10 more minutes. He should take this 10 minutes wisely by getting this prepared for tomorrow’s work or get this things ready in order to get home on time] He actually felt so tired and it seems Jun wouldn’t be home since he said he had a case he needed to finish. So, there might be no one home. Trying to treat himself, he bought a cake a friend had recommended him to try. He was going to eat the cake alone so he ordered only a slice. Even though Aiba didn’t have a boyfriend, his friend always took good care of him. So, he decided to buy one full cake instead, changing his mind. He took his time going home than usual. He didn’t want to come home just yet. Although Himechan was there, but it was just different. Jun’s presence these past few days had made his resolution faltered. He loved Jun’s presence around his space, it brought back memories though sometimes the vulnerable pain was also there. He was sort of afraid if he gets attached again to Jun knowing they couldn’t fix their unfinished problem yet. He sighed and noticed he was already right in front of his front door.   
  
He fished out his key while looking down at his shopping bag. He felt silly because he bought too much. A bit of his desperate mind told him that perhaps one day he would be able to taste Jun’s cooking again. He chuckled to himself before opening his door.  
  
“Happy Merry Christmas!!”  
  
“What the-“ Aiba was flabbergasted. A cheer greeted him and it seemed his living room was filled with people. “What are you guys doing?” He still tried to recover from his surprise.  
  
“Come on in, Aiba-shi! Celebrating Christmas together sometimes won’t hurt.”  
  
“Happy Christmas, Aiba-kun” Aiba spotted Ohno in the corner of his sofa. Why did everyone gather at his house.  
  
“I just thought it would be good to celebrate Christmas together.”  
  
“That’s all?” Aiba questioned Jun straightly. This looked suspicious. First, they could hold the party anywhere. But his apartment? Second, they could have just celebrated it with their loved ones. Third, wasn’t it rude to throw a party without the acknowledged of the owner’s apartment? “Yes! Come on.”   
  
He couldn’t believe himself for being excited to know he got a surprise from Nino and his rumored-cousin and Jun. They should have their own plan to celebrate Christmas; they might go anywhere but they opted to celebrate it here. Aiba found it weird but he just shrugged off the idea. At least now he shouldn’t have to spend his Christmas alone.   
  
“We are going to play truth or dare. Are you in?”  
  
Aiba didn’t even think twice, he hung his coat and immediately arranged his sit.   
  
“Let’s do the janken first,” said Ohno.   
  
“Scissor, paper, rock.” Four grown men, taking this game half-serious and half-joking. They eyed each other with mischief glint in their eyes. They strategized or even made senseless requests whenever they win.   
  
“Okay, I win, I’ll spin the bottle,” Nino announced his win and the rest of them prayed hard not to be chosen because Nino was devilish like that. After some slow spin, the bottle finally stop. It directed to Jun.   
  
“Do you have someone you like?”   
  
“Dare.” Then Jun opened his beer and gulped it in one go.  
  
Aiba was disappointed to Jun’s reply. He hoped he could find out even though it wasn’t him who’s loved by Jun. But if not, Hope will suffice. This thing filled Aiba’s mind now that he realized he missed Jun and their time together.   
  
The game continued with more rounds; beer cans littered around them. This time they had to spin the bottle again and it was now Aiba’s turn. Remarkably, the bottle stopped directily at Jun. Aiba held his breath. This might be his chance. He thought it was alcohol induced, but he really needed to know this therefore, he asked “Why did you leave?”  
  
Aiba noticed the slight change in Jun’s face. He seemed to be more nervous than usual. Both of them knew where it would lead. Nino and Ohno didn’t seem to pay attention to them. They were sleepy and already drowsy. Now it was only Aiba and Jun. Thus, it seemed to be a perfect time to clear the air between them. He already felt himself drunk and he had seen Jun hiccupped some times after his five or six bottle.  
  
“Dare.” But the beers were out. Aiba stared at him waiting patiently for his answer. “Fine. I think you’ve known the answer. I needed to leave due to my study.”  
  
“Should I make it clear? Why did you leave me, us?” Aiba was surprisingly calm. He wondered himself where he had this kind of guts.   
  
“Look, I don’t think it’s the right time.”  
  
“Just tell me the truth, Jun.”  
  
“I saw you with Sakurai-san that day. He said he’s going to marry you and you laughed happily. I know you two were good friends. You seemed to be happier when you’re with him. He was also a reliable man. Did you remember we fought before I left? It was before I saw you with Sakurai-san. Then hearing him told you something like that, I think it was the best. Someone could look after you better than me. Also you seemed to be happier. The university told me I could take my schooling in Tokyo which I thought it was the best coincidence.”   
  
He couldn’t believe what he just heard from Jun. It was too silly. He got to his feet holding his head with his hand as he thought his head made his body sway which probably the alcohol effect. “Are you serious, Jun? You left me unnoticed only because of that? Only because of that lousy jealousy? You must be kidding me. I really thought you were smart! Yet in fact you have nothing but a small brain. Had you never see me when I’m with you? Couldn’t you see how delightful I was when you were around? This is ridiculous. I thought you love me!”  
  
Jun could see tears filling Aiba’s eyes. “I do love you!”   
  
“So why did you make us both suffer when there was nothing we should worry? Sakurai was practicing his line for his fiancé. If only you stayed, you’d know that he got married a week after you left. I was so dumb crying over you for all these years. I should have just realized that you’re not in love with me and left me with a cheap reason.”   
  
“Don’t you hear me, Masaki? I did love you and I still do. How is it hard for you to believe it?”  
  
“Because you left me, Jun. You left me. You didn’t know how many struggles I did to keep my sanity. I had to live everyday only to know that I am unloved.” Jun strode to Aiba’s side.   
  
“Look at me now, Masaki. Do you really think I change? You said yourself I didn’t change. So do my love for you! I felt the need to leave because I thought Sakurai was the one who was made in heaven for you.”   
  
“You’re stupid, Jun. So stupid.” Aiba bended his neck down, then sobbed in Jun’s shoulder. He didn’t even want to think why he ended up in the other’s man embrace. He just felt home. He felt somewhat relieved to finally be back to where his happiness lies.   
  
Jun tilted his head, kissing Aiba with all of his guts, showing the other man how much he loved him and it had been painful leaving him without explaining the real matter. Their kiss got fiercer as the minutes went by “I miss you, Masaki. I miss you.”   
  
Aiba felt the tears came back flowing. But he had stopped crying so who was crying? Aiba broke the kiss for a while only to look at Jun’s face well before he wiped Jun’s tears. “Please never leave.”  
  
They continued to kiss and Jun’s hand started to roam over his clothed body. He thought he could feel his knees go weak. So he led Jun to the nearest room. He wanted to treasure this. This might be an answer from all the tears he had let out. He could have Jun back in his arms like this, felt like a dream came true. He didn’t want to think more, he just held Jun tighter, let the man do anything because now he could feel as if Jun truly loved him.   
  
~  
  
Aiba woke up in Jun’s bed. He adjusted his eyes to the brightness of the room by blinking a few times. His head hurt and he thought he dreamt of something good. Something like breaking his goal, having a date with someone he loved. Aiba thought it was wishful thinking. He groaned as his head felt like it just got hit by a big truck. He recognized he wasn’t in his room. Perhaps that was his punishment for not being able to comply one of the truth game? He stood up only to notice he wore nothing but his boxers. No way. He started to panic. He also see his abdomen was painted by hickeys. He hurriedly went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. His birthmark seemed to have additional ornament in his body. He knew there was only one person who loved to add more painting on his body.   
  
“Jun,” he muttered at himself. If that was truly Jun, so why he was left alone again? Was it a dejavu? His eyes began to water before he saw someone approached him from behind.   
  
“Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?” Panic seemed to fill Jun’s tone. He let his tears go while clutching to Jun.   
  
“If it were dream please never wake me.” Then Jun broke their hug. He kissed Aiba’s temple gently, then down to his nose and landed on his lips. They lingered there for a moment. “It feels too real.”  
  
“Because it is. Good morning, Masaki.” Jun kissed Aiba’s jaw again only to tease the man before him.   
  
Aiba blinked some more then he remembered the argument and the reason Jun said before they claimed each other. “Jun!”   
  
“Yes yes I’m here. I won’t leave again this time. I’m going to love you much better, Masaki. I’m sorry for leaving you. I promise now.”   
  
END


End file.
